Que paso Anoche!
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Kagome se muda a Estados Unidos(Los Ángeles) donde vive su prima Daska,después de mudarse conoce a Inuyasha y salen un tiempo.El tiempo que pasearon juntos Inuyasha le pide matrimonio a Kagome.Tanto la prima como las amigas de Kagome deciden ir a las Vegas a hacer una despedida de soltera sin que sus maridos se den cuentan. ¿Que harán estas hermosas mujeres en las Vegas?
1. Llegando a las Vegas

Cinco mujeres jóvenes se encontraban en un Ferrari Negro yendo a las Vegas,que en auto solo dura casi 4hs de viaje.

Daska-Bueno chicas ya casi llegamos a las Vegas...Wii!

Sango-Yo diria que somos las mujeres más crueles del mundo

Kikyo-Bueno yo no diria eso fuimos a escondidas de nuestros maridos a hacer una despedida de solteras-Dijo

Ayame-Ahora que lo pienso de ese modo somos muy despreciables-Dijo-chicas soy madre de familia y seguimos haciendo esto como si fuéramos adolescentes

Kagome-Es verdad y en unos días me voy a casar

Daska-Mira Ayame yo también soy madre de familia y también me siento culpable de dejar a Sesshy solo con mi pequeña Rin-Dijo-si bien veo ustedes estaban re feliz en hacer esto ahora no se arrepientan,además no vamos a robar un banco es solo una noche de mujeres.

Sango-Es verdad tienes razon Daskyta,no es momento de arrepentirse

Kikyo-Bueno ahora digamen como convencieron a sus hombres a venir

Daska-Pues veras es difícil mentirle a Sesshy así que me hice la difícil

 _Flash back de Daska_

 _Se encontraba un hombre joven de 27 años peliplateado y ojos ámbar arropando a su hija de 7 años peli-azabache y ojos marrones._

 _Rin-Buenas noches papi_

 _Sesshomaru-Buenas noche pequeña_

 _Mientras en la puerta de la habitació se encontraba una mujer joven de 26 años de peli-azabache y ojos azules._

 _Daska-Mi pequeña ya se durmió_

 _Rin-Aun no mami te estaba esperando para decirte buenas noches_

 _Daska-Duerme bien mi pequeña-Dándole un beso en la frente_

 _Después de arropar a su hija la joven pareja se va a su habitación._

 _Daska-Sesshy tengo que decirte algo_

 _Sesshomaru-Que pasa Dasky?-Le dijo cariñosamente mientras la abraza_

 _Daska al escuchar como la llamo su amado se moría de la culpa que se mordió el labio._

 _Daska-Pues veras con las chicas decidimos irnos unos días a San Diego_

 _Sesshomaru-A que van a San Diego si dentro de unos días es el casamiento de tu prima e Inuyasha-mirándola con una ceja levantada._

 _Daska-Es por eso que nos vamos unos días-Dijo-no malinterpretes es solo que Kagome se encuntra algo nervosa por el casamiento y por eso yo,Sango,Kikyo y Ayame vamos_

 _Sesshomaru-No lo se, no creo que sea buena idea-Dijo no muy convencido._

 _Daska-Vamos Sesshy además tu tendrás mas tiempo para estar con Rin-Dijo-Si?-Dijo con mirada de cachorro_

 _Sesshomaru-Esta bien_

 _Daska-Wiiii gracias Sesshy-mientras se tira a sus brazos y le da un beso._

 _Sesshomaru-No cambias,pareces una niña-Dijo mientra la besa de nuevo_

 _Fin de Flash back_

Daska-Bueno y eso es mi historia,ahora cuenten algunas de ustedes-Dijo-esperen ustedes les dijieron que iban a San Diego cierto?

Todas-Siii

Sango-Bueno con Miroku fue mas fácil

 _Flash back de Sango_

 _Sango se encontraba en la cocina de su casa haciendo la comida mientra entra Miroku un hombre de ojos marrones y pelo castaño._

 _Miroku-Hola Sangito que tal tu dia_

 _Sango-Hola Miroku-Dijo haciendo una pausa-tengo que decirte algo_

 _Miroku-Sangito, no me digas que estas embarazada-Dijo para luego abrazarla y poner su mano en donde no se debe._

 _Sango-Que!NO!por supuesto que no estoy embarazada Miroku y saca tu mano de ahí-Dijo amenazante_

 _Miroku-Entoces que es?-Dijo un poco desilusionado_

 _Sango-Con las chicas decidimos irnos unos días a San Diego-Mintió sintiendose culpable_ ** _"espero que Kami no se enoje"_**

 _Miroku-Pero Sango el casamiento de Kagome e Inuyasha es en unos dias_

 _Sango-Lo , es por eso que nos vamos unos días-Dijo-como Kagome se encuentra algo estresada porque se acerca la boda por eso yo,Daska,Kikyo y Ayame decidimos relajarla_

 _Miroku-Entiendo puedes ir_

 _Sango-Gracias Cariño-Abrazándolo_

 _Fin del Flash back_

Todas lloraban de la risa de lo que contó Sango.

Daska-Jajaja no puedo creer creyó que estabas embarazada-Dijo riéndose mientra manejaba

Kikyo-Sango eres algo ya quiere tener hijos

Ayame-Es verdad,además que edad tienen ustedes 40 o 50-Dijo bromeando

Sango-Ayame, Miroku y yo tenemos 28 años-Dijo-tampoco soy vieja baqueteada

Kagome-No, no lo eres pero Miroku ya quiere formar una familia

Ayame-Bueno bueno ahora me toca a mí, es fácil mentir a Koga

 _Flash back de Ayame_

 _Un hombre de pelo azabache y ojos azules corría por toda la casa a un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules de unos 8 años._

 _Koga-Juny ven aquí, ya es hora de dormir_

 _Juny-No quiero-haciendo puchero mientra corría_

 _Sin que Koga se diera cuenta se choca el sofá dándose vuelta y cayéndose el piso mientra eschicaba la risa de su hijo._

 _Koga-Maldito mocoso ya veras_

 _Justo en ese momento entra una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes._

 _Ayame-Porque tanto ruido?_

 _Koga-Porque ese niño de allá-señalandolo a Juny-no quiere irse a dormir_

 _Ayame-Juny cariño por favor ve adormir que tengo que hablar con tu papi-Dijo haciendo que le niño asienta con la cabeza y se valla sin ninguna objeción_

 _Koga-Como haces para que Juny te haga caso_

 _Ayame-Secreto de madre-Dijo-Koga tengo que decirte algo_

 _Koga-O no Ayame no me digas que estas embarazada porque no soportaría tener otro mocoso para correrlo por toda la casa-Dijo-apenas puedo con uno_

 _Ayame-Me doy cuenta que solo puedes con uno-Dijo divertida-volviendo al tema no estoy embaraza_

 _Koga-Entoces que?_

 _Ayame-Con las chicas nos vamos a San Diego unos días_

 _Koga-Pero Ayame el casamiento de Inuyasha y de Kagome se esta acercando-Dijo_

 _Ayame-Lo se Koga, pero con Kagome esta tensa por el casamiento y con las otras chicas nos vamos-Dijo-volvemos antes de la boda_

 _Koga-Esta bien_

 _Fin del Flash back_

Daska-Okey otro que se creyó que la mujer estaba embarazada

Sango-Me dicen a mí y yo no soy la única

Kagome-Dinos Kikyo y tu que le dijiste a Bankotsu

Kikyo-Pues a el no le importo mucho

Daska-Es mejor que dejes a Bankotsu no es un gras partido

Ayame-Es verdad después de que se acostó con esa bailarina en el crucero de su aniversario

Kikyo-El me dijo que esa mujer lo drogo

Sango-Y tu le creíste, el tenia ganas de acostarse con esa bailarina

Daska-No es una bailarina,creo que se acosto con la cantinera del barco

Kagome-Chicas basta!

Sango,Daska y Ayame-Lo sentimos U_U

Ayame- y tu Kagome como se lo tomo Inuyasha

Kagome-Pues el estaba de acuerdo estaba muy nervioso por el casamiento que me dejo venir

Daska-Que bueno porque ya llegamos


	2. Que paso anoche?

Las mujeres llegaron a las Vegas y fueron directo al hotel Shikon.

Sango-Hotel Shikon,si que te luciste Ayame para elegir el hotel

Daska-Es un poco elegante

Kikyo y Kagome-A mi me gusta

Ayame-Bueno si me lucí un poco ya que es una despedida de soltera de una de mis amigis

Daska-Mejor vamos a pedir la llave de la habitación

Ayame-No es una habitacion-Dijo con media sonrisa

Kagome-Entonces que?

Ayame-Es una suite

Sango,Daska y Kikyo-UNA SUITE!

Kagome-Pero Ayame te habrá costado una fortuna

Ayame-No te preocupes Kagome tengo mis contactos

Cuando fueron a pedir la llave los atendió un hombre alto,moreno de ojos marrones.

Hombre-Hermosas mujeres en que puedo ayudarles?

Ayame-Hay una suite reservada con el nombre de Doctora Jane Awasaki

Hombre-Si aqui esta-Dijo-asi que doctora eh?-Dijo en un tono insinuante

Daska-No te ilusiones, en realidad no es doctora

Sango-Cuidadito esta felizmente casada también

Kikyo-Así es y además el marido es boxeador-Mintió ocasionando que Sango y Daska aguantaran la risa ya que no se imaginaban a Koga como lobo rabioso.

Kagome-Pero chicas...

Ayame-Chicas paren asustan al hombre-Dijo-por favor nos puede dar la llave?

Hombre-Si claro-dándole la llave-cualquier cosa que necesiten solo me llaman

Daska-Entoces como te llamas? asi sabemos con quien hablar

Hombre-Me llamo Mike

Las jóvenes se situaron en la suite y se quedaron un rato charlando hasta que salieron de la habitación y se fueron a la azotea del hotel.

Daska-Woe!No pense que esta azotea tenga linda vista

Kagome-Es verdad-Dijo admirando la vista

Kikyo-Como sabias de este lugar Ayame?-Dijo con una ceja levantada

Ayame-Pues cuando era mas joven habia veniado aquí

Sango-Bueno eso explica todo

Daska-Bueno aqui tenemos cerca un hospital-Dijo señalando el hospital que exactamente estaba al frente del hotel.

Sango-Tienes razon

Ayame-Bueno chicas es hora del brindis-sacando una botellita de tequila y cinco vasitos

Kagome-Creo que tenias todo planeado,no?

Ayame-Por supuesto-Dijo terminando ya de serviles a todas un vasito de tequila

Sango-Brindis por la otra futura señora Taisho-levantando el vasito

Kikyo-Como que otra?

Daska-Ejem, se olvidan que acá hay una señora Taisho felizmente casada y con una familia

Kikyo-Es broma!jajaja

Ayame-Bueno brindemos para que Kagome se feliz casa con Inuyasha

Todas-Felicidades Kagome!-Dijieron todas, despues de felicitar a Kagome bebieron el tequila

A la mañana suguiente se encontraba la suite toda patas arriba y cuantro mujeres desparramadas por toda la habitación.

Daska-Hmmm,que mierda paso?-Dijo-no me acuerdo de nada

Daska al no ver a su prima se alarmo y despertó a las demás.

Daska-CHICAS!DESPIERTEN!

Ayame-Hmmm,que pasa Daska?

Daska-Kagome no esta y tampoco su colchon

Sango-Como que Kagome no esta !-Dijo ya despierta

Kikyo-Algunas de ustedes se acuerdan lo que hicimos anoche

Daska-Yo no me acuerdo y encima tengo una resaca de los mil demonios

Ayame-Se me parte la cabeza-agarrandose la cabeza y tratando de recordar lo que hicieron anoche-QUE MIERDA HICIMOS ANOCHE?

Sango-Cálmate,mejor vamos a tomar una café y tratamos de pensar que paso anoche y en donde esta Kagome

Fueron a sentarse al jardín del hotel mientras trataban de pensar lo que paso anoche.

Ayame-Lo que me acuerdo es que estabamos en la azotea lo demás es borroso

Sango-A mi me pasa lo mismo

Kikyo-Daska esa es una pulsera de hospital?-Dijo mirando su muñeca

Daska-Asi es

Sango-Pero te sientes bien?

Daska-Si yo me siento perfectamente

Ayame-Vamos averiguar al hospital


	3. Una gran sorpresa

Daska,Ayame,Kikyo y Sango se encontraban en el hospital donde estaba anoche hablando con la médica que las atendió.

Sango-Y díganos doctora que paso anoche cuando nosotras nos aparecimos?

La doctora tiene pelo azabache y ojos negros, tenía unos 42 años y llevaba su bata blanca.

Doctora-Pues esa muchacha-Señalando a Daska-tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Daska-Raro pues la cabeza ya no me duele mas-Tocándose la cabeza.

Doctora-También le hicimos unos diagnósticos y se descubrió que en su sangre hay una sustancia llamada Flunitrazepam

La cara de Daska palideció al escuchar el nombre y sus amigas se dieron cuenta.

Kikyo-Que pasa Daska? Tu conoces esa sustancia

Daska-Esa sustancia se usa para cometer violaciones cierto doctora?-Confirmando.

Doctora-Así es sus efecto adversos son somnolencia, confusion, desorientación, mareos y otras

Si Daska palideció Ayame,Sango y Kikyo eran un papal.

Doctora-Pero no se preocupen ustedes no han sido violadas

Las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas.

Ayame-Díganos ayer a la anoche con nosotras estaba una joven azabache? su ojos son marrones y su nombre es Kagome-Dijo ya recuperada del susto.

Doctora-Solo estaban ustedes 4, cuando llegaron anoche hablaban de una boda a las que ustedes habían ido

Ayame,Daska,Kikyo y Sango- ¿Una boda?-Dijeron confundidas.

Daska-Se acuerda si nombramos el lugar donde se hizo la boda?-Le pregunto a la doctora.

Doctora-Creo que la boda fue en la capilla del amor

Sango-Genial! Nos puede decir donde queda?-Dijo

Doctora-Claro veras queda en…..comprasen un mapa y no molesten-Dijo y se fue.

Kikyo-Tampoco era para que nos traten así

Cuando salieron del hospital vieron un colchón clavado en una estatua del techo del hospital.

Había un señor mirando como sacaban el colchón de techo y entonces Sango se dirigió a pregúntales lo que había pasado.

Sango-Disculpe señor que paso?-Refiriéndose al colchón clavando en la estatua.

Señor-Algún loco tiro su colchón por la ventana del hospital

Después de que el señor dijera eso se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigas.

Ayame-Y que te dijo el señor?

Sango-Que algún loco tiro su colchón por la ventana del hospital

Daska-Chicas me preocupa en donde puede estar Kagome

Kikyo-Tu no eres la única-Dijo y todas se subieron al auto.

Después de 1 hora buscando la capilla que había nombrado la doctora lograron llegar.

Entraron a la capilla y un hombre petiso y calvo las recibió con alegría

Hombre-Que bueno que hayan vuelto chicas!

Las mujeres se miraron confundidas ya que no lo conocían.

Sango-Quien eres?

Hombre-No me recuerdan?-Pregunto y todas negaron con la cabeza.

Hombre-Me llamo Mukotsu….la boda de anoche fue toda una maravilla

Sango-Bueno Mukotsu ayer a la noche con nosotras estaba un joven azabache? su nombre es Kagome

Mukotsu-Claro que estaba después de todo era la madrina de la novia

Daska-Disculpe y quien es la novia?

Mukotsu-Porque mejor no miran este álbum-Pasándole a Daska un pequeño álbum verde.

Daska,Ayame,Kikyo y Sango abrieron la tapa del álbum y al abrirlo todas se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que en esa foto la mujer que estaba vestida de novia era ¿Kikyo?


	4. A máxima velocidad

Las cuatros mujeres estaban en shock pero sobre todo la pobre Kikyo era la mas shokeada. Como era posible que haya terminado casada con un completo desconocido que no era Bankotsu.

Daska-Felicidades Kikyo! Asentaste cabeza, lastima que no acuerde U_U

Sango-Es verdad, además este hombre es mucho mas lindo que Bankotsu-Dijo mirando la foto en donde aparece un hombre de unos 29 años, pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

Ayame-Es todo un modelo deberías alegrarte Kikyo, no tener esa cara como diciendo "que fue lo que hice"

Kikyo-Chicas basta!Me case con un completo desconocido que no es Bankotsu y ustedes lo que hacen es felicitarme-Dijo entrando en desesperación.

Daska-Que prefieres ser violada o casarte con este hermoso Adonis

Kikyo-No me ayudas Daska

Ayame-No hay que entrar en desesperación, aun hay que encontrar a Kagome

Sango-Es cierto

Kikyo-Es verdad, pero primero hay que prometer que nadie se tiene que enterar de estas fotos-Dijo mientras agarraba el álbum verde.

Justo en ese momento aparece un hombre vestido de mujer, su pelo era azabache y sus ojos marrones, llevaba dos cajas medianas.

Mukotsu-Jakotsu que haces tan temprano?-Pregunto el hombre confundido.

Jakotsu-Vengo a traer el encargo que me hicieron estas señoritas anoche-Refiriéndose a Daska,Sango,Ayame y Kikyo.

Daska,Ayame,Kikyo y Sango-Que encargo?

Jakotsu-Por que mejor no miran las cajas-Dijo y se fue.

Las cuatros mujeres abrieron las cajas y adentro de ellas encontraron remeras con la foto de Kikyo y el hermoso hombre misterioso.

Daska-Bueno Mukotsu, gracias por la información que nos a dado ahora no tenemos que ir-Dijo ya que vio a Kikyo entrar en una furia incontrolable y era mejor que nadie viera eso.

Mukotsu-Adiós y espero que encuentren a su amiga

Sango-Gracias

Las mujeres salieron de la capilla con las cajas y empezaron a hablar de que iban a hacer con esas "remeras del mal" como las nombro Daska ya que gracias a eso Kikyo no podía pensar con claridad.

Kikyo-Que tal si las quemamos y punto

Ayame-Yo te ayudo

Daska-Yo me sumo

Sango-Primero busquemos pista en donde puede estar Kagome y luego hacen lo que quieran con esas remeras,si?

Kikyo,Ayame y Daska-Esta bien

Las cuatros mujeres entraron al auto y empezaron a recorrer la ciudad, hasta que Ayame se dio cuenta que tres autos blancos la seguían.

Ayame-Chica esos autos hacen rato que nos están siguiendo

Daska mira por el retrovisor y se da que cuenta que si no aceleraba podrían tener un accidente.

Daska-Buenos chicas pónganse sus cinturones porque vamos a dar un paseo a máxima velocidad-Dijo.

Ayame,Sango y Kikyo-Que?!Estas loca?!

Daska-Escúchenme si no acelero esos autos podían chocarnos

En ese momento Daska acelero y miro por el retrovisor, vio que los autos también empezaban a acelerar y no le quedo de otra que aumentar más la velocidad.

Ayame-Kami me esta castigando por mentir y ahora voy a morir, aun no quiero morir soy demasiado joven aun,tengo una familia y un hijo a quien cuidar…POR QUE TU VE QUE IR CON USTEDES A ESTA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERAS!

Daska-CALLATE! Estas con unas de las mejores conductoras de autos y no grites que me desconcentras…además no quiero que el auto tenga ningún rasguño

Sango-Porque?

Daska-Que le voy a decir a Sesshomaru, si le traigo el auto echo chatarra, eh?

Sango-Buen punto…Kikyo que te pasa? Estas muy callada

Kikyo se encontraba tiesa como tabla no se movía y estaba mas pálida de lo normal, y en pequeños susurro decía que iba a morir.

Justo el celular de Ayame empezó a sonar.

Ayame-Hola?-Dijo atendiendo su celular.

 _Koga_ _-Hola cariño_

Ayame-Que paso amor? Porque llamas?

 _Koga_ _-Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha me llamo y me dijo que Kagome no le tiende el teléfono_

Ayame-Lo que pasa es que Kagome se esta bañando y por eso no lo atiende-Dijo " **otra mentira mas T_T** "-Pensó.

 _Koga_ _-Y ustedes que hacen?_

Ayame-Estamos viendo una película policial…CUIDADO CON ESE AUTO!

 _Koga_ _-Y de…_

Ayame-CUIDADO QUE PASA EL PERRO!

 _Koga_ _-Estas…._

Ayame-DIOS SI SIGUES ASI VAS A MATAR A TODOS!

 _Koga-Wow_ _Ayame, pareces que estuvieras adentro de la película_

Ayame-No tienes idea

 _Koga_ _-Tengo que cortarte…Te amo y cuídate_

Ayame-Yo también te amo y mándale saludos a mi pequeño Juny-Dijo y cuelga su celular. 

Daska seguía manejado a una velocidad impresionante y esquivaba los auto, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba alejada de los autos que las seguían decidió esconderse en un estacionamiento para que nos las vieran.

Daska-Bien nos vamos a quedar acá hasta que esos autos pasen

Kikyo-Qui-quienes serán lo que nos estaban siguiendo?-Pregunto recuperándose aun del susto.

Daska-No lo se pero mejor será no averiguarlo

Sango-Daska en donde aprendiste a manejar así? Me dejaste impresionada

Daska-Pues…

Ayame-Me deberías enseñar a manejar así!-Dijo emocionada.

Daska-Creo que no es buena idea

Sango-Pero porque?

Daska-Si hace unos minutos gritaba de desesperación, no me quiero imaginar a Ayame manejado un auto descontrolada, es un peligro y le hago un favor al mundo

Ayame-Oye!

Con ese comentario las mujeres empezaron a reírse sacando la tensión de hace unos autos que la seguían pasaron de largo y con eso las mujeres pudieron respirar tranquilas.

Daska-Bueno ahora no hay de que preocuparse

Sango-Espero que no los encontremos de nuevo

Ayame y Kikyo-Espero que no

Daska arranco de nuevo el auto y empezó a manejar, pasaron unos minutos y se empezaron a escuchar golpes en el baúl del auto.

Sango-Q-que e-es e-se rui-do?

Ayame-Puede ser Kagome, Daska frena el auto!

Daska freno el auto y todas salieron del auto para sacar a "Kagome".Cuando Ayame abrió el baúl del auto salió una mujer china y empezó a dar patadas en el aire como demostrando que ella sabe pelear, y se pone en posición de pelea para atacar a las cuatro mujeres.

Sango,Ayame y Kikyo-Hay Dios!-Dijeron y se escondieron atrás de Daska.

Daska-Ufff mis heroínas-Dijo y se pone en posición de pelea.

Daska-No te metas conmigo se capoeira

Mujer-Ustedes son mujeles locas-Dijo y la mujer empieza a atacar a Daska.

La pelea estaba muy pareja Daska esquivaba los golpes y atacaba y la mujer no se quedaba atrá Sango, Ayame y Kikyo….

Ayame-Vamos Daska pégale duro

Sango-Demuéstrale quien eres…izquierda, derecha, abajo pegale!

Kikyo las miraba como bicho raro

En un momento la mujer para de pelear y se va corriendo.

Daska-Quien será esa mujer?


	5. Verdades Shokeantes

Las cuatros mujeres iban yendo a su hotel, mientras Daska pensaba en la mujer con la que se había topado, Ayame, Sango y Kikyo hablan de algunos lugares posibles en donde podía estar Kagome.

Ayame-Daska que pasa?

Daska-Pensaba en la mujer con la que nos habíamos topado

Sango-La conoces?

Daska-No, pero siento que la he visto en alguna parte

Había un gran silencio hasta que el celular de Kikyo empezó a sonar. Kikyo veía el celular fijamente pero no atendía, era como si estuviera en una batalla interna pensado si tenia que atender o no el celular.

Ayame-Porque no atiendes Kikyo?

Kikyo-Es Bankotsu-Dijo seria.

Sango-Entonces atiende no lo hagas esperar

Kikyo-Es que no se que decirle, no le puedo decir que estoy bien cuando no es así

Daska-Entonces deja que la llamada pase a buzón de voz

Kikyo-Esta bien

Cuando llegaron al hotel fueron directo a la suite y se encontraron con el supuesto marido de Kikyo saliendo de ahí.

Hombre-Cariño, a donde fuiste?-Dijo mientras abrazaba a Kikyo con mucho amor.

Daska y Ayame se trasformaron en paparazzi y usando su celular a full, sacaban fotos a la escena que tenían en frente. Mientras que Sango miraba la escena con ternura.

Ayame-Dios! Esto parece una película romántica-Dijo aun sacando fotos.

Daska-Wow! Nunca vi a Kikyo tan roja desde el día de su cumpleaños cuando se embriago tanto que empezó a cantar Gangnam Style en ese bar chino

Sango al escuchar ese comentario de Daska soltó una sonora carcajada.

Sango-Jaja! Me acuerdo perfectamente, ese día llore tanto de la risa que no podía más

Daska-Aun tengo el video de Kikyo cantando Gangnam Style y hasta bailaba

Ayame y Sango-Tienes que pasármelo!

Kikyo-Ejem…

Kikyo las veía enojada con una venita salida en su frente y el hombre a su lado las veía divertido. Después de ese pequeño silencio incomodo decidieron entrar a la suite.

Daska-Hola! Que bueno verte…una pregunta, como te llamas?-Dijo con euforia.

Hombre-Jaja me llamo Leo, te lo dije anoche

Daska-Jeje-Poniendo su mano detrás de la nuca-Lo que pasa que anoche me pase con los traguito que tome y me causo insomnio

Ayame-Oh!Leo que felicidad que te hayas casado con nuestra Kikyo

Sango-Es verdad, estamos muy felices, cuando es la luna de miel, eh?

Leo-Em…

El pobre hombre no sabía que decir y Kikyo estaba pensando en matar a sus amigas y decir que estas tuvieron un accidente.

Kikyo-Leo no hace falta que le les conteste solo es una broma, cierto chicas?-Dijo mientras miraba a sus amigas.

Ayame-Oh! Si, si, si no nos haga caso

Leo-Son muy graciosas

Sango-Gracias es nuestra especialidad

Daska-Leo

Leo-Si?

Daska-Ayer a la noche viste a Kagome, cierto?

Leo-Si las vi unas horas, después ustedes se fueron y no las vi mas

Kikyo-Dios Santo! Mañana es la boda de Kagome!

Ayame-Encima no puede haber boda sin una novia

Sango-Que vamos hacer supuestamente hoy es que volvíamos

Daska-Ayame que hora es?

Ayame-Son las 15:30 p.m, por?

Daska-Llamare a Sesshomaru y le diré que el hotel son regalo una noche mas para quedarnos

Sango-Le vas a mentir

Daska-Y que esperas no podemos volver sin Kagome

Ayame-Okey llámalo Daska

Mientras Daska llamaba a Sesshomaru, los demás seguían hablando.

Leo-Perdieron a su amiga?

Ayame-Lamentablemente si, cuando despertamos no estaba con nosotras

Leo-Pero como es posible

Sango-Al parecer la bebida que tomamos tenía una sustancia llamada Flunitrazepam

Leo-Es quiere decir…-Dijo mirando a Kikyo.

Kikyo-Que nos casamos mientras que yo estaba en el efecto de la droga, lo siento-Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Leo-No te disculpe-Dijo de forma compresiva-yo me tengo que disculpar me tendría que a ver dado cuenta…además quien se casa en una noche, al parecer somos los primero-Dijo con un poco de humor lo ultimo.

Kikyo-Jaja es verdad-Dijo riendo lo que dijo era verdad nadie se casaba en una noche.

Sango y Ayame miraba incrédulas a Kikyo, nunca la habían visto reír con otra persona a excepción de ellas, ni siquiera con Bankotsu reía de esa en ese momento apareció Daska y vio las cara que tenían Sango y Ayame y se acerco a ellas.

Daska-De que me perdí?-Le susurro a la dos.

Ayame-Kikyo acaba de reír-Susurro.

Daska-Y? todo el mundo ríe-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sango-Daska,Ayame se refiere que Kikyo se río con una persona que no era ninguna de nosotras…Ni siquiera con Bankotsu reía de esa forma y eso que "era" su pareja

Ayame-Como que "era"

Daska-Ayame, si Kikyo río es porque le agrada Leo y si esa así…

Kikyo-Que están cuchicheando ustedes!

Daska, Ayame y Sango-Nada!

Kikyo-Bueno no importa y Daska que dijo Sesshomaru?

Daska-No se porque, pero Sesshomaru acepto

Sango-Yo pensé que se iba a negar

Daska-No se pero estaba raro y eso no me gusta nada

Ayame-Bueno Daska te preocupa mas tarde ahora hay que busca a Kagome

Daska-Okey

Kikyo-Chicas por cierto Leo nos va a ayudar a buscar a Kagome

Ayame-Gracia Leo por querer ayudarnos

Leo-No hay problema

Sango-Eres un buen hombre

Daska-Hay que admitirlo Kikyo sabe elegir buenos hombre cuando esta ebria

Kikyo-Gracia Daska, solo faltaba tu comentario para regarla

Los cinco salieron del hotel y se metieron en el Ferrari Negro, en busca de la joven perdida que aun no encontraban. Hasta que cuatros autos blanco y un auto negro rodearon el Ferrari.

Ayame-Esos son los autos que nos seguían

Leo-Esos autos las siguieron

Kikyo-Así es pero gracias a Daska lo perdimos de vista hasta ahora

Daska-No hay de otra que salir del auto y ver quienes son esas personas que nos siguen

Sango, Ayame y Kikyo-Estas loca?!

Leo-Estoy de acuerdo con Daska, hay que salir ver quienes son esas personas

Los cinco salieron del auto, aun que tres mujeres no estaban de acuerdo.

Daska-Salgan de los malditos autos y muestrensen

Del auto negro salieron dos mujeres, una de ella era muy bonita, tenía cabello de color azabache y ojos marrones, y la otra mujer era de cabellos castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Ayama y Daska-No puede ser

Sango-Ustedes conocen esas mujeres

Ayame-Esa mujer es la que me vendió la bebida-Señalando a la azabache.

Kikyo-Que pasa Daska? Porque tienes esa cara?

Leo miraba atentamente la escena.

Mujer-No me vas a presentar a tus amigas Daska

Kikyo, Ayame, Sango y Leo- Eh? -Dijeron al parecer no entendía nada Daska y esa mujer se…¿conocían?

Daska-Tu te puedes presentar sola

Sango-Daska quien es ella?

Mujer-Me llamo Asami Yaniko

Ayame-Y de donde se conocen?

Daska-Ella es la ex de Sesshomaru y la otra mujer que yo decía que me era conocida era la me que me ataco

Kikyo, Sango y Ayame-Que?!

Daska-Asi que fuiste tu la que puso esa sustancia en la bebida y se la vendiste a Ayame

Asami-Que astuta eres mi querida Daska…me quiero vengar por robarme a Sesshomaru

Daska-Yo no te robe a Sesshomaru, el termino contigo-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Asami-Que pasaría, si Sesshomaru se entera que le mentiste?

Ayame, Kikyo, Sango y Leo veían expectante la escena aun que no entendía nada.

Daska no se inmuto en mas sonrió aun mas e hizo que sus amigas tuvieran miedo de ella.

Daska-Sabes las dos podemos jugar el mismo juego

Asami-Así y que información tienes para que me perjudiques

Daska-Tu no te llamas Asami Yaniko, tu eres Sara Kawaki una de las mas buscada traficantes de drogas del país

La mujer se puso blanca como demás que veían y escuchaban estaban perplejos, sorprendidos y shokeados, como era que Daska sabía eso.

Sara-Co-mo lo su-supiste?

Daska-Es secreto-Dijo lo más tranquila.

Sara-Mira no solo me vengue, si no que también ustedes me robaron dinero

Sango, Ayame, Sango y Daska-Como?

Sara-Ustedes me robaron US$25.000

Sango, Ayame, Sango, Daska y Leo-Que?!

Sara-Escúchame tu me devuelves el dinero, y yo no le digo nada a Sesshomaru, tampoco dirás quien soy realmente

Daska-Mmm esta bien…solo dame tiempo porque no se donde esta el dinero

Sara-Me parece justo…cuando tengas el dinero te dirigirás a las afueras de la ciudad, solo te daré 5 horas y si no matare a tu amiga

Ayame-Tu tienes a Kagome?

Sara-Así es-Dijo la mujer y se metió adentro del auto, los cinco autos dejaron de rodear el Ferrari y se fueron.

Sango-Que paso Leo? Estuviste totalmente callado

Leo-Es que no entendí nada

Kikyo-Yo tampoco…Daska! Nos debes una explicación

Ayame-Así es…como es que supiste que esa mujer era una famosa traficante de drogas buscada por el país!

Daska-Ustedes conocen el significado de las iníciales de D.

Sango-Esas iníciales significan Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos

Daska-Exacto

Ayame-Y que es eso?

Leo-Por lo que he oído, es una lugar secreto que pocas persona conocen

Kikyo-Y que hacen en la ?

Sango-Son personas que ayudan anónimamente en casos que la policía no puede resolver, nadie sabe quienes son las persona que trabajan ahí

Ayame-Y tu como sabes eso?

Sango-Mi padre me lo dijo

Leo-Y que tiene que ver la contigo Daska?

Daska-Yo trabaja en la

Sango, Ayame, Sango y Leo-Que?

Daska-Cuando tenía 19 años, jefe del Departamento de Defensa de los Estado Unidos me pidió que me uniera a ellos, y un de los principales casos era buscar a Sara Kawaki por eso se quien es

Sango-Y sigues trabajando en eso?

Daska-No, me retire cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Rin, además también podía poner en peligro a mis amigas y principalmente a Kagome y Sesshomaru

Leo-Supongo que nos pedirá que guardemos tu secreto, o no?

Daska-Pues si

Kikyo-Despues de que esa mujer recupere su dinero, vas a dejar que se valla así como así

Daska-Por supuesto que no…yo tengo una idea


	6. Es una larga Historia

Daska,Ayame,Sango,Kikyo y Leo se encontraban en la suite pensando en como conseguir los 25.000 dólares.

Ayame-Y como vamos a conseguir ese dinero?

Sango-A menos que tengamos que robar un banco ya que no nos queda de otra-Dijo en broma.

Kikyo-Si y después tenemos otro quilombo mas-Dijo sarcástica.

Daska-No, no y no, no quiero tener a la cana siguiéndome de por vida

Leo-Entonces, pensemos con calma

Todos se encontraban pensando en silencio hasta que Daska se paro de repente atrayendo las miradas de todos.

Daska-Tengo una idea!

Kikyo-Daska ya te dije que vestir a Leo en un oso y que después haga trucos en la calle no es la forma de conseguir dinero

Daska-Que? No eso no...yo tengo una forma mas eficiente en conseguir el dinero

Leo-Y cual es?-Pregunto curioso.

Daska-Jugar al Póker

Ayame, Sango, Kikyo y Leo-Jugar al Póker?

Daska-Así es, por acá cerca hay un casino, vamos ahí y jugamos

Sango-Es una buena idea pero nadie sabe jugar al Póker

Daska-Yo si

Leo-Yo también se jugar al Póker

Ayame-Perfecto, ahora hay que ir a ese casino que conoce Daska

Daska-El casino se llama Sengoku y es una lugar elegante...no podemos ir así vestidos porque si no, nos van a sacar a patadas-Dijo mientras veía las vestimentas de todos.

Leo-Es verdad yo fui con un amigo y cuando los guardia vieron las fachas de mi amigo lo sacaron a patadas y tuve que entrar solo-Dijo.

Sango-Y entonces que hacemos?-Pregunto.

Daska-Todos nos vamos a poner la ropa mas elegante que tengamos

Y así hicieron , todos se pusieron sus ropas mas elegantes y fueron directo al casino, al entrar al casino Kikyo pregunto.

Kikyo-Y ahora que hacemos?-Dijo mirando como la gente millonaria gasta su dinero yendo al casino.

Leo-Hay que ir a las mesas de Póker

Daska y Leo se sentaron en unas de las mesas de Póker y empezaron a jugar.

Ayame-Crees que funcione?-Le pregunte a Kikyo y Sango.

Sango-Yo pienso que ti

Kikyo-Y porque piensas que puede funcionar?

Sango-Porque cuando Daska y yo éramos adolescentes, necesitábamos dinero...y Daska tuvo la misma idea de ir a jugar Póker

Ayame-Y Daska gano?

Sango-Por supuesto gano mas dinero de lo que pensaba y como mucho ese dinero nos duro una semana

Kikyo-Y que hicieron con ese dinero?-Pregunto arqueando una de sus cejas.

Sango-Pues...em...cosas..Hay Kikyo que metiche, che-Dijo mientras veía como jugaban Leo y Daska.

Pasaron horas y Daska gano la partida de Póker.

Leo-Sorprendente nadie nunca me gano en una partida de Póker-Dijo sorprendido.

Daska-Siempre hay una primera vez-Dijo.

Sango-Se los dije Daska juega como un Dios al Póker-Dijo mientras Ayame y Kikyo quedaban con la boca abierta.

Ayame-Wow!Les gano...-Dijo quedándose sin habla.

Kikyo-Nunca mas voy a juzgar mal a Daska

Daska-Que hiciste que Kikyo?!

Kikyo-Nada...nada-Dijo nerviosa.

Leo-Y que hora es?

Ayame-No se, pero hay que llevar ese dinero a la tarántula esa-Dijo refiriéndose despectivamente a Sara.

Sango-Espero que no le haga daño a Kagome

Kikyo-Entonces no perdamos tiempo

Las mujeres junto con Leo entraron al Ferrari Negro y se dirigieron en donde esta Sara.Y mientras Daska manejaba Sango, Ayame y Kiyo contaban el dinero para ver si había 25.000 dólares.

Ayame-Por lo menos tenemos el dinero, ahora a recuperar a Kagome

Sango-Gracias Leo por ayudarnos, es enserio

Kikyo-Si Leo, sin tu ayuda no se que hubiéramos hecho-Dijo mientras miraba a Leo con una sonrisa.

Leo-Enserio no fue nada-Dijo un poco sonrojado por la sonrisa de Kikyo.

Daska-Ejem...Y yo que, la idea fue mia

Ayame-Tu nada Daska, vos solo maneja

Daska-Que malas!Por lo menos un simple Gracias Daska o Eres las mejor no mataba a nadie-Dijo mientras fingía llorar.

Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Kikyo.

Sango-Y ahora quien es Kikyo?

Kikyo-Bankotsu

Ayame-Foaa que denso que es el pibe...a ver dame el celular-Dijo mientras agarraba el celular de Kikyo.

Kikyo-Que vas a ha...

Ayame-Shhh yo me encargo-Dijo mientras atendía-Hola en estos momento Kikyo ESTA OCUPADA, ASI QUE NO MOLESTE MEJOR ANDA A CAGAR A LOS YUYOS QUE ES LO UNICO BUENO QUE SABES HACER Y NO LA LLAMES MAS PENDEJO DE MIERDA...Ejem gracias por escuchar, deje su mensaje después de la señal piiii-Dijo y corto.

Leo-Siempre es así?-Pregunto a Daska.

Daska-Ahh si siempre es así esa subnormal, asique no te preocupes-Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal.

Ayame-Listo Kikyo, Bankotsu no va a molestar en un buen rato-Dijo y el celular de Kikyo sonó de nuevo.

Sango-Gran trabajo Ayame

Ayame-La concha de su madre-Dijo y tiro el celular de Kikyo por la ventana del auto.

Kikyo-Me debes un celular

Ayame-Mejor agradece que no te va a poder llamar

Justo en ese momento Kikyo y Ayame empezaron a pelear y al parecer ninguna de las dos quería escuchaba la pelea y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no tirar a esas dos del auto porque si no después se arrepentiría.

Daska-BASTA YA!...AYAME DEJA DE TIRAR LOS CELULARES POR LA VENTANA Y KIKYO, ES SOLO UN CELULAR AYAME DESPUES TE COMPRA OTRO...AHORA PERDONENSE Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO-Grito irritada.

Ayame y Kikyo se encontraban ahorcándose una a la otra, pero pararon al escuchar el grito de Daska.

Kikyo y Ayame-Perdón-Dijeron al unisonó

Daska-Mucho mejor-Dijo volviendo a tener su semblante de tranquilidad.

Leo-Woe!A eso se le llama poner orden-Dijo mirando con admiración a Daska.

Sango-Lo mismo digo amigo...Oye Daska cuando tenga hijos, te los voy a dejar a cargo-Dijo divertida.

Daska-Gracias Sango, pero no quiero que tus futuros hijos me vean como un monstruo, mejor déjale a ese trabajo a Sesshomaru

Después de esa pequeña charla todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Sango se acordó que tenia que decirle algo a Daska.

Sango-Daska me olvide decirte que Justin te manda saludos

Daska-Enserio? Entonces cuando los veas de nuevo también mándale saludos

Kikyo-Quien es Justin?-Pregunta ya que no entendía una sota de lo que hablaban.

Ayame-No es ese que cantan _"_ oh baby baby baby ohh"

Daska y Sango-ESE NO ES!...ASI QUE NO NOMBRES A ESE GAY ENFRENTE DE NOSOTRAS-Gritaron irritadas.

El pobre de Leo ya no sabia que estas mujeres no se sabia como definirse porque eran un poco de todo, retrasadas mentales, loca, demente, gritonas y en cualquier momento asesinas en gritaban por cualquier cosa, que clase de amigas son estas?...pero el tampoco podía decir nada porque el fue el primero en casarse sin conocer bien a la mujer.

Estaban a punto del lllegar al desierto en donde Sara pidió que se encontraran para que le devolvieran el dinero, pero Daska se detuvo a la mitad del camino y salió del entendían de porque Daska se había detenido, y decidieron salir para ver que estaba haciendo y vieron que Daska sacaba algo del todos vieron lo que Daska tenían en la mano se desconcertaron, asustaro y se la mano Daska tenia una Steyr TMP una pistola ametralladora.

Sango-QUE VAS HACER CON ESO!-Dijo con un susto de los mil demonios.

Ayame-QUE VAS A HACER CON ESA ARMA, ACASO ESTAS PENSADO EN CAGARLA A TIRO A LA TARANTULA-Dijo horrorizada.

Mientras Ayame y Sango le recriminaba a Daska de que se estaba volviendo una loca asesina, Kikyo y Leo estaban shokeados.

Daska-BASTA!No voy a matarla, esta arma la tengo por seguridad porque estoy segura de que Sara va a jugar sucio-Dijo mientras guardaba el arma debajo de su remera.

Ayame y Sango-Ahh

Ayame-Entoces, no vas a matarla?

Daska-No

Sango-Ni acuchillarla

Daska-No

Ayame-Ni...

Daska-QUE NO!

Sango-Ustedes dos dejen de estar congelados, al final Daska no va a matar nadie-Dijo señalando a Kikyo y Leo.

Kikyo-Es por un momento pensé que Daska estaba mal de la cabeza

Daska-Bueno no hay tiempo de hablar, hay que rescatar a Kagome

Todo se subieron de nuevo al auto y se dirigieron al desierto en donde Sara lo estaban llegar al desierto, Sara se encontraba afuera de su auto con dos hombre vestidos de negro esperando a que entregaran su cuatros mujeres junto con Leo bajaron del auto.

Sara-Hasta que al fin llegas!

Daska-Callate y toma tu dinero

Al decir lo ultimo Sara y Daska dan unos paso hacia adelante quedando al frente a tiende su mano en donde sujetaba el bolso donde esta el al ver el bolso lo agarra y comprueba al ver si el dinero estaba ahí.

Sara-Valla muy bien Daskyta hiciste muy bien tu trabajo

Daska-En donde esta Kagome?-Dijo sin rodeos.

Sara-A eso, en realidad no tengo a tu prima solo aproveche la situación para que me devolvieras mi dinero-Dijo sin mucha importancia al asunto.

Daska,Ayame,Sango,Kikyo y Leo-Que!

Daska y Sara se lel miraban fijamente y por instinto de las dos sacaron sus armas y se aputaron a la cabeza una a la de las dos inmuto mientras que las amiga de Daska tenia una cara de horror a lo que veian.

Sara-Me sorprende tu inteligencia-Dijo en verdad sorprendía al ver que la joven que tenia al frente conocía todos sus movimientos.

Daska-A mi me sorprende tu grado de estupidez-Dijo con su scara de tranquila aunque por dentro se podia decir que se estaba muriendo de rabia.

Leo-Chicas bajen sus armas, nlo creo que esta sea la solucion-Dijo acercandosea a Sara y Daska.

Sara y Daska-TU NO TE METAS-Dijero y apuntaron sus armas hacia Leo.

Leo al ver que estaba a punto de morir por dos tipas locas con armas, trago seco.

Leo-Esta bien no me meto peor no me maten-Dijo y volvió rapidísimo al lado de Kikyo.

Sara-No estoy para juego, me tengo que ir-Dijo y se alejo para después entrar a su auto y marcharse.

Todo tenia cara de WTF?...osea la tipa te apunta con un arma y luego de se va.

Ayame-Vas a dejar que se valla...

Daska-Shh-Dijo sacando su celpara llamar a alguien.

 _Kagura-Hola?_

Daska-Ey Kagura-Dijo en forma de saludo.

 _Kagura-Daska! que bueno escuchar de nuevo...como estas?_

Daska-Me gustaria hablar pero solo vengo a informarte para que le digas a Naraku que Sara Kawaki esta saliendo de las Vegas

 _Kagura-Es enserio?_

Daska-Si es enserio, la patente del auto es HJM 212 rastreenlo y la encontraran

 _Kagura-Esta bien, gracias Daska ya se lo informare a Naraku_

Daska-Bueno adios-Dijo y colgo.

Sango-Con quien hablabas?-Pregunto curiosa.

Daska-Con una compañera de mi antiguo trabajo

Kikyo-Aun no sabemos en donde esta Kagome...Que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto muy preocupada.

Daska-No lo se-Suspiro.

Al mañana siguiente...(EL DIA DE LA BODA)

Todos se encontraban en la suit con una cara bajoneada, solo falta 6 horas para que la boda empezara y aun Kagome estaba desaparecida.

Sango-Ahora que le vamos a decir a Inuyasha?

Kikyo-No lo se y eso me preocupa

Leo-Enserio chicas, enserio de que no hayan encontrado a su amiga

Ayame-En estos momento me gustaria tirarme por la ventana o azotea

Daska quedo recalculando lo que dijo Ayame.

Daska-Repite lo que dijiste Ayame

Ayame-Que me gustaria tirarme por la ventana o azotea

Daska-YA SE EN DONDE ESTA KAGOME!

Kikyo-Como?-Dijo algo confundida.

Daska-Se acuerdan cuando encontramos el colchon clavado en la estatua del hospital

Ayame-Si, ese era el colchon de Kagome

Sango-El anciano habia dicho que el colcho lo habia tirado por la ventana de hospital

Daska-Eso es imposible porque las ventana de los hoteles y hospitales no se abren en las Vegas

Sango,Kikyo,Ayame y Leo-Entonces?

Daska-Como que entonces...KAGOME ESTA EN LA AZOTEA MANGA DE ESTUPIDOS-Dijo y sali corriendo de la suite.

Cuando todos vieron a Daska correr fuera de la suite, decidieron seguirla y vieron que ella se dirigía a la llegaron a la azotea todos empezaron a buscar a Kagome desesperados, ya que era el ultimo lugar que tenían para buscarla.

Daska-Chicas y Leo, encontré a Kagome-Dilo mientras corría a Kagome que se encontraba dormida.

Ayame-Al fin, gracias Kami!

Sango-Al fin se termino la búsqueda-Suspiro aliviada.

Daska-Kagomecita despierta, hoy es tu boda

Kagome-Mh...Daska?-Dijo adormilada.

Ayame-Estas viva-Dijo y abraza a la azabache desparecida.

Kagome-USTEDES! LAS VOY A MATAR COMO SE LES OCURRE DEJARME AQUI ARRIBA!-Grito furiosa.

Sango-Tranquila Kagome, no es momento para pelear solo faltan 6 hs para que empiece tu boda

Kagome-Esta bien, pero quien es el?-Dijo señalando a Leo que estaba al lado de Kikyo.

Daska-Es el marido de que Kikyo

Kagome-Que!Como paso?

Ayame-Es una larga historia, no hay tiempo cariño...tenemos que arreglarte

Dicho esto las chicas se llevaron a Kagome a las rastra para prepárala para su 1 hs y ya todas estaban , Ayame y Daska que eran las damas de honor tenían puesto un vestido celeste corto que les llegaba a las rodillas y Kikyo llevaba un vestido rojo corto.

Todas se encontraban adentro del Ferrari excepto Kikyo quien se estaba despidiéndose de Leo.

Leo-Bueno...creo que esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos, cierto?

Kikyo-Quien sabe, por ahí después que pase la boda de Kagome, no podemos ver de nuevo

Leo-Pero y ese tal Bankotsu?

Kikyo-No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo

Leo iba a decir algo pero el grito de Daska lo interrumpió.

Daska-VAMOS JULIETA DESPEDITE YA DE TU ROMEO...YA QUE ACA CENICIENTA (Kagome) SE ESTA QUEJANDO DE QUE VA A LLEGAR TARDE A SU PROPIA BODA

Kikyo-Bueno Leo, Adios-Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que la cinco mujeres estaban adentro del auto, Daska empezó a manejar a una velocidad sorpréndete, asustando de nuevo a todas.

Ayame-No de nuevo...DASKA NO VAS A MATAR-Grito de nuevo asustada.

Daska-Tenemos que llegar rápido a la iglesia...seria muy grosero que la novia llegue tarde y no GRITES!

Kagome-Saben algo, esta despedida no fue tan terrible

Kikyo-Porque?

Kagome-Cuando desperté en la azotea al lado mío me encontré un bolso con 25.000 dólares adentro

Las cinco mujeres se empezaron a lanzar miradas y lo único que hicieron fue festejar.

En las iglesia.

En el altar se encontraba Inuyasha y su estaban los padrinos del novio que Miroku, Koga y Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha-Que pasa?En donde esta Kagome?-Dijo preocupado mientras miraba sus amigos.

Koga-Que raro ya tendrían que haber llegado las chicas

QUE NO HAYA PANICO LA NOVIA YA LLEGO-Se escucho el grito de Daska y Ayame por toda la iglesia.

Miroku-Hermosa llegada de nuestra mujeres jajaja

Las damas de honor corrieron al lado del altar poniéndose al frente de sus ese momento entraba la novia con pasos lento, cuando llego al altar Inuyasha le agarro la mano y los dos subieron al altar en donde se encontraba esperando el padre.

Inuyasha-En donde estabas?-Susurro.

Kagome-Una larga historia...oye que te paso en la mejilla-Susurro.

Inuyasha-Na..nada

En la noche todos se encontraban festejando en una salón la boda de Inuyasha y los familiares y amigos de Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en ese lugar muy unas de las mesas se encontraba Kikyo con Ayame tomando su bebida tranquilamente hasta que llego Bankotsu furioso poniéndose en frente de ella.

Bankotsu-ME PODES DECIR DE PORQUE NO ME CONTESTATE NINGUNA DE MIS LLAMADAS-Grito furioso llamando a atención de todos.

Kikyo-PORQUE ESTABA CON MIS AMIGAS Y NO IBA A DEJAR QUE ME CONTROLARAS CON ESAS LLAMAS TUYA

Bankotsu-QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR?!

Kikyo-DE QUE SOS UN IMBECIL CONTROLADOR

Daska-Bien dicho Kikyo-Susurro mirando la escena y Sesshomaru que estaba a su lado miraba a su esposa con negación.

Bankotsu-PERDONAME PERO YO NO VOY HACER EL CORNUDO DEL AÑO CON ESA SALIDAS TUYAS CON TUS AMIGAS

Kikyo-JAJAJA MIRA COMO MI RIO...LO DICE EL IMBECIL QUE SE ACOSTO CON UNA CANTINERA EN EL CRUCERO DE NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO

Ayame-No era una bailarina?

Kikyo-Disculpame lo dije mal...TE ACOSTASTE CON UNA BAILARINA Y NO TE QUIERO VER MAS EN MI VIDA-Dijo y se fue a la pista de baile con sus amigas mientras festejaban de que Kikyo ya era soltera.

Daska-Ey vos amigo!-Le dijo al Dj-Pone música buena para mi amiga

Era las 6:00 A.m, Sango, Kagome,Daska y Kikyo se encontraban sentadas en unas bancas que había afuera de salón.

Daska-Se termino todo...ahora podre dormir sin remordimiento

Sango-Igual yo

Kagome-Esta fue la mejor boda

Kikyo-Lo mismo digo

Justo en ese momento aparece Ayame con una carama de foto en la mano.

Ayame-Miren lo que tengo

Kagome-Es es mi cara de foto?

Ayame-Sip, la encontré adentro del auto de Daska

Daska-Nos sacamos foto?

Ayame-Lamentablemente si y varias están fuertes

Daska-Las quiero ver

Kagome y Kikyo-NOOO!

Ayame-Porque?

Kikyo-No creo que sea buena idea

Daska-Hagamos esto, vemos las fotos y luego borramos la evidencia...capichi

Sango,Kagome, Ayame y Kikyo se miran y luego asiente con la todas se agrupan y cuando se ponen las fotos, las caras de las mujeres se horrorizan a lo que veian.

Ayame-OHH POR DIOS!

Kikyo-PERO QUE RAYO!

Daska-DIOS MIO AHORA SI NO VOY A PODER DORMIR!

Sango-SANTO DIOS QUE HICIMOS!

Kagome-HAY MAMA QUE HORROR!

A día siguiente

Daska y Sesshomaru se encontraban en la sala de su casa, sentando en el sofá viendo tele justo la reportera de las noticias informaba las noticias de los últimos días.

 _Reportera-Hola a toda la gente que nos ve! Hoy le traemos tres noticias 3 de lo que a pasado estos últimos días...La primera es que la famosa traficante de drogas Sara Kawaki buscada por el país, ha sido atrapada saliendo de las Vegas por suerte la policía pudo atraparla_

Daska-Oye! Sesshy esa no es tu ex?-Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

Sesshomaru-Si, pero yo no sabia que era una traficante de drogas-Dijo desconcertado.

 _Reportera-La segunda noticia es que cinco mujeres en un Ferrari negro causaron disturbios en las Vegas_

Daska al escuchar la segunda noticia dejo de respirar.

 _Reportera-Al parecer esas mujeres eran perseguidas por tres autos blanco...sabemos que son mujeres porque se escuchan los gritos de una mujer proveniente del Ferrari Negro_

Daska-"Ayame"-Pensó.

Sesshomaru-Curioso ese Ferrari Negro se parece al nuestro

Daska-Jajaja se parece pero no lo es...que ocurrencia son esas-Dijo nerviosa.

 _Reportera-Y la tercera noticia es que tres hombre de los Angeles hicieron del baño en un monumento sagrado y al parecer uno de ellos escribió su nombre pero luego lo borro_

Daska al escuchar la ultima noticia soltó una carcajada.

Daska-Quien fue el imbécil jajaja que casi jajaja se delata solo-Dijo entre risas y vio que Sesshomaru la fulminaba con la mirada.

Daska-Que?

Sesshomaru-Nada, nada

Daska-Y como te fue cuidando a Rin?

Sesshomaru-Es una larga historia...Y como les fue a ustedes alla en San Diego?

Daska-Es una larga historia-Dijo "Si supieras"-Pensó.

FIN


End file.
